1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a structure of an electronic displaying equipment, that is, a monitor, and more particularly to a device for tilting the monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional monitor assembly and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of a conventional monitor tilting structure between a monitor body and a monitor stand, and FIG. 3 is a schematic side view showing reflection of light by the monitor screen in the case of use of the conventional monitor assembly as being placed on a personal computer. As shown in these drawings, a dome-shaped sliding part 3 of the lower surface of the monitor body 1 is laid on a slide support part of the stand 2 such that it slides over the slide support part of the stand 2 in order to adjust the angle of monitor body 1 with respect to the stand 2. Here, in order to achieve the slidable connection of the sliding part 3 to the stand 2, a sliding washer 4 is screwed by screws 5 to the slide support part of the stand 2 inserted into an opening of the sliding part 3 in such a manner that the monitor body 1 is allowed to slide over the stand 2.
However, in this conventional monitor tilting structure, the sliding washer 4 should be screwed to the stand 2 with interposition of the dome-shaped sliding part 3 therebetween prior to fabrication of the elements of the monitor body 1. In this regard, the preparation process for the monitor assembly is complicated and results in increase of the cost.
The conventional monitor assembly having the above monitor tilting structure should be provided with the additional stand 2, thus to increase the cost of the monitor. The above monitor tilting structure requires a considerable tilting force, so that the desired angular adjustment of the monitor body 1 with respect to the stand 2 is not achieved using one hand. Another disadvantage of the conventional monitor assembly having the above tilting structure is resided in that the height of the screen of the monitor body 1 is heightened by the height of the stand 2 when the monitor is used while being placed on a personal computer due to a spacial limit, thus to introduce inconvenience to the user. Furthermore, the heightening of height of the monitor screen also causes a fatigue of user's eye due to the reflection of light by the screen as shown in FIG. 3.
In an effort to overcome the aforementioned problems, there have been proposed varieties of monitor tilting mechanisms such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,940, 4,556,189, 4,746,087 and 4,769,634. However, the mechanisms disclosed in the above U.S. patents still have disadvantages in that they have complex constructions, are attended with inconvenience in their fabrications, and require a considerable tilting force such that the desired angular adjustment of the monitor can not be achieved using one hand.